The Language of True Friends
by Wolfwood11
Summary: I'm back. Oneshot. Friends have arguements and friends have their own way of making up. 002 and 004 have thier own special way. Not yaoi.


Ww11- Hello once again. I'm back from an especially extended hiatus. To get back in the swing of things, this fic is a one-shot and joint fic with friend and fellow author Tik. I hope you enjoy and I am curious as to the interest in my old story "Pieces of the Puzzle". I realize that after so long, reading 18 chapters to catch up would be crazy, so I may just leave it alone. That is unless you want me to attempt to finish it… Please read and let us know what you think about this fic and any thoughts on my other story.

Disclaimer: We do not own Cyborg 009, although it would be so nice if we did.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

002 was standing outside on the balcony of Dr. Kazumi's house; a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. Sleep had not come easily that night and the morning now was the most peaceful it had been for him in almost two whole days. He sighed and looked out at the ocean, letting his mind wander to try to shake the memory of his 'incident' from the previous day. Sighing once again, he inwardly shuddered at the memory. Closing his eyes, he tried forcing his mind to calm down, but he couldn't keep his thoughts clear. Then from the silence outside, he heard approaching footsteps.

'Oh great, here comes the one person who I definitely do not want to see right now.' "Guten morgen," he mumbled loud enough for the person behind him to hear.

"Very good 002, I didn't think you knew German. And how'd you know it was me anyway?"

"Well, I do, and besides, you're the only person I know who would actually be up and cheerful at this time in the morning." 002 snapped.

"Well, good morning to you too," was the sarcastic reply. "If I'd have known you'd be this surly, I wouldn't have bothered to come and apologize."

002 whipped around to face 004.

"Oh, you only come to apologize now! And what's this?" 002's tone was getting more and more harsh by the second. "He actually does understand English! And all this time I thought you were ignoring me because you think you're better than me and are too high and mighty to actually pay attention! Well you're not! And you better clear that silly grin off your face before I'm forced to wipe it off with my fist!"

002 finished his rant, shoulders shaking from his boiling anger, his coffee forgotten on the railing. 004 didn't make a move. From the lack of reaction from the person opposite him, 002 decided to enforce his point with a swing of his fist. With a loud thud, 004 quickly reached up with his hand and caught Jet's fist before it found his face. He rolled his eyes and shoved 002's arm back down. Jet growled in frustration and lunged at Albert in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. 004 wasn't quite as fast this time and fell to the ground with 002 ready to pummel him unmercifully. 002 landed a right to the face and another to the chest before 004 managed to get free. Violently, 004 shoved Jet off and thew him backwards. In the same motion, he raised his gun hand level with 002.

Bringing his left hand up to brush his face, 004 was thoroughly upset. "Please do act your age," he started.

But he never got the chance to finish. 002 was still pissed beyond belief and activated his jets and took off the balcony and high into the air. 004 shielded his face from the blast of debris scattered by the hurried take-off and scowled at the rapidly vanishing speck that was 002. He waited a few minutes and when the redheaded American didn't show himself, Albert lost his patience.

"Well, are you going to hide up there all day?" he challenged.

From his position aloof from the house, 002 smirked. 'What a fool,' he thought. "Who says I'm hiding?" he called down.

004 raised his eyebrow interestedly, but remained silent. He stood still, patiently staring at the place where 002 vanished into the grey clouds overhead. Very faintly, he though he heard a whining noise. It sounded so much like the laser guns they used in combat.

'Wait a minute!'

Just as the laser broke through the clouds and vaporized the spot where he was standing, 004 sidestepped the blast and dropped to one knee, unhinging it exposing the missile inside. Aiming carefully at the spot the laser originated from.

'So it comes to this.'

The rocket shot up through the clouds straight at 002, but he was no fool. Quickly he turned down from his stationary position and flew as fast as he could straight at the oncoming projectile. Right before the collision he barrel rolled to the left, just skimming the surface of the missile with his scarf. It exploded behind him, not hindering his progress towards his intended target. With a cocky smirk, he shot through the cloud cover.

When the sound of the explosion reached his ears, Albert smiled, but something wasn't right. He glanced up again at the spot in the clouds just to make sure he'd hit his mark. Something was coming at an insanely fast speed. It couldn't be 002's falling body, it was traveling much too fast. And it appeared to be heading right for him, not faltering at all.

'Oh no.'

In an explosion of wood and dust, 004 crashed to the ground; the shattered deck raining around his body. But that wasn't the only thing on him. 002 had pinned his arms and sat on his stomach, preventing the use of his legs and was staring right at him.

"So what now Mr. high and mighty?" he sneered.

"I never even said that!" Albert protested but his statement fell on deaf ears.

002 quickly hopped off 004, seemingly allowing him to regain his feet. Albert sat up and turned around to face his challenger, but was met instead by a foot. He grunted in pain. The force of the blow sent him tumbling down the nearby slope and careening off the drop-off to the beach below. A burst of sand made 002 smile and he activated his jets again and followed 004 down to the beach. As he came over the ridge, he looked down and saw 004 lying on his back, obviously trying to regain his bearings and rise to his feet. Again, Jet smirked and dove straight down at 004 and reached out with his fist to greet him. All of a sudden, blue eyes flashed open and a foot raced up towards his face. 004's violent kick sent 002 sprawling over his head and continue flying through the air. As Jet hit the sand, Albert raised his right hand and fired at 002, trying to somehow disable his jets, preventing him an escape method. But Jet was ready, he hit the ground feet first, and thrust upward in a powerful jump back towards 004. 004 tracked his movement still firing at 002. Jet dodged to the side, and whipped out his laser to return the shot. Surprised at this close range volley, 004 dropped to the sand and rolled to the side, now forced to cease his own firing.

002 smirked. 'That idiot, that's exactly what I wanted him to do.'

002 continued on his diving path and flew over the sprawling 004 to land behind him. He stood up and aimed his blaster at 004. Quickly, 004 stood and whirled around to face 002, caught totally off guard.

"That all you got?" Jet scoffed. "Heh, from your silence, I'll take it as a yes."

002 took off in a blinding whirlwind of sand and launched himself straight at an unprepared 004. Or so he thought. Albert smiled slightly and too fast for 002 to react to, fired his hand, aiming once again at Jet's legs. With a surprised yell, 002 dodged left then right, but to no avail. Smoke trailing from his freshly damaged right leg, Jet sailed past 004 and hit the sand and bounced. He quickly righted himself, stunned.

"Lucky shot!" he spat as 004 jogged towards his position.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Ha!" and 004 dove forward, blade knife exposed. Seeing this, 002 jumped backwards, trying to get out of Albert's reach, but did not get far enough. Once again, 004 succeeded in clipping Jet's right leg once more, slicing the boot and damaging the flying instrument beneath. Jet cried out, but through the pain, fired the other booster to spin in a tight circle. Now behind 004, 002 delivered a two-handed blow to the head. 004 collapsed to the sand in a heap, 002 falling on one knee, panting from exertion.

"Heh," he smirked, but his victory was cut short by the searing pain from his lower right leg. "Shit."

Shoving both hands on his left knee, he forced himself to both feet, reeling from the new injury. He stared at 004, laying on his back at his feet.

'I always knew I was better.'

The sudden swish of sand alerted him of danger. Looking down once again, just catching sight of a glinting blade headed for his unscathed left leg. Instincts taking over, 002 backflipped out of harm's way, the knife burying itself in the ground where his left foot had been. Carefully watching 004's every move, he attempted to land, but hit the ground right leg first. It buckled from the pain and he unceremoniously fell on his side. 004 grinned and looked up from where he lay on his stomach, a seemingly helpless target. Seeing 002 trying to get up with teeth grit together, told him he did indeed hit him hard enough to cause some discomfort. But he was in no better situation. He knew the ground wasn't supposed to be swirling, and he knew that the vicious blow to his head did more damage than he originally thought.

002's voice jerked his attention towards the lanky youth. "That it?" 002 called, struggling to get the challenge out through his heavy panting and winces of pain. His strength giving out momentarily, Jet collapsed to his knees, also requiring a hand on the ground to steady himself.

Albert inwardly smirked. 'All that talk and he can't even back it up.'

His eyes gleaming, he quickly shoved himself to his knees, finally the ground had stopped spinning. He opened his knee and aimed the rocket at the still struggling 002.

"Ready to surrender?" he managed to get out, still feeling the effects of Jet's strike.

002's eyes widened as he spotted the rocket aimed right at him. He frantically searched all around, looking for an escape route, a hiding place, anything so he wouldn't have to give up this fight. Seeing nothing, his heart sank, but not his pride.

"Well, you surrender?"

"Bring it on!" shouted 002, a defiant fire burning in his sharp hazel eyes.

004 grinned, then closed his knee up and plopped down on the sand. "No point. No point at all."

"Why, you chicken?" charged 002.

"Destroying each other like this," Albert's speech impeded by heavy breathing. "I think you learned your lesson. I'm the smart one"

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" 002 screamed, furious.

"I could blast you right now."

"THAT'S IT!" cried 002, yanking his blaster from the holster on his hip.

"If I destroy you, we wouldn't have any source of amusement," stated Albert, still panting hard.

"I dare you to say that again," hissed 002 in a dangerously quiet tone, leveling his horribly shaking aim with 004's chest.

004 just continued grinning, leaning his tired body on a nearby rock. "Oh come on, you know that's the only reason we manage to stand each other. You are amusing."

By now, 002 was boiling mad. He turned his head away, teeth clenched together, and with a rage filled and pained cry he lurched to his feet, his face twisted in an expression of intense pain.

004 continued to press his luck, "And I think I have a pretty good grasp of the English language, don't you?"

002 steadied his quivering aim with his other hand. "Well maybe I can erase the part of your brain with the German language with this laser then? See, I'm real funny," he sneered.

Finally 004 regained his breath. "Oh, sure, go ahead, I'd love to see you try to shoot me."

Jet's grip on the handle of the blaster tightened, trying to hide a very noticeable wince. Despite the pain, he leveled his aim to the middle of Albert's forehead.

"I don't need my leg to pull the trigger," he hissed coldly.

004's grin grew wider and he shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I was the smarter one." In no time, he had his hand raised and aimed at 002. Before 002 could react, he shot. The blaster flew from Jet's hands as the bullets struck it dead on. 002 hit the decks, the stray bullets whizzing over his head.

"I don't need to pull a trigger." stated 004. "However," he sighed, "That was my last round of bullets."

002 smirked. "Ha, sucker."

"For your information," continued Albert as he stepped forward to claim the discarded blaster and placed it on his belt, to the dismay of 002. "I have the only weapon. Now, shall we call a temporary truce?"

002 growled and looked away, remaining silent, his pride not allowing him to relinquish the fight.

004's smile grew wider. He knew he'd gotten the better of his opponent now.

Suddenly, 002 spoke up. "You and your stupid pacifism," he turned to look at 004. "Don't you want to finally settle this?"

"That's what got us here in the first place, if I recall. Had I killed those scientists, I would be guilty of cold-blooded murder. I prefer pacifism."

002 turned away again and mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard, "That's probably what got your wife killed in the first place too."

Shocked, 004 growled, his eyes narrowing. "Now that's going a bit too far."

Looking back up, Jet smirked. "Ooh, hit a soft spot have I?"

"If you perhaps would have kept your ill-suited temper in check, you would not have been so eager to jump into that car," Albert coolly replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" the youth spat. "You probably would have if you were in the same situation."

"So we did what was best in our situation. And we must accept the consequences. You surely wouldn't have tried to knife the boarder guards."

"And you consider losing a loved one the best situation?"

004 looked away and growled under his breath.

"I lost absolutely nothing."

"She died free," quietly replied Albert, trying to end the discussion on such a sensitive topic.

002 pushed himself into a kneeling position. "You were stupid and gambled with something valuable to lose." He turned his head away in disgust.

004 glared at him, eyes flaring, "Well, you didn't exactly take such good care of what you had. You threw away your life like someone with nothing to lose! At least we tried," he added more softly.

Now angry again, 002 shot back, "What did I have? Life in the streets? There's nothing to be had there anyway!"

"You had your self-respect. And now you have none."

"What are you talking about, I still do!"

004 barked a laugh.

"You doubt it!"

"Yes I do."

"I'll show you self-respect. C'mon!" shouted 002, enraged enough to ignore the throbbing in his leg and struggle to his feet and maintain a fighting stance, eyes narrowed.

004 pulled out his laser and pointed it boredly at 002, Jet's gaze didn't waver.

"Please sit down, we're finally having a civilized conversation."

"Yeah, with you and your laser?" Jet winced. "You call that civilized!"

"We were, not any more."

"Obviously, and while we're at it, why don't I show you some of my self-respect by giving you a knuckle sandwich."

Completely ignoring him, 004 began to go off on a sudden tangent, "Life is full of choices,"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER YOU STINKING GRANDPA!"

"For example I could shoot you. Or, alternatively, I could choose to disable this blaster with my hand."

"And your point is?" growled 002.

"Now you could choose attacking me. But it may influence my decision on whether to shoot you. So either choice we make has a consequence."

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Jet, taking a step forward with his damaged leg causing his to sharply inhale from the jolt.

"And if I were you, I would choose to sit down, let me disable this laser, and finish the conversation like normal human beings instead of "punks off the street", as you so aptly put it," replied 004, still ignoring 002's advance.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE LECTURING YOU STINKING GRANDPA!"

"See, I have a theory. Everyone faces problems in their own way."

002 lunged at 004 reaching out to try to strangle him.

"You by attacking head on." sighed 004, simultaneously shooting at 002 and shoving him backward with the other hand.

002's hit the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of him in the process. Expecting more shots his way, he rolled to the side, regaining a kneeling pose, breathing hard. Albert sighed and looked at the weapon in his hand. With a swift swing of his hand, 004 sliced the weapon in two with his knife, Jet cursing under his breath. Tossing the pieces away, Albert turned to look at Jet. Their eyes met, fiery brown meeting steely blue.

"This isn't over," hissed 002.

"Oh, I think the fighting part is. For you see, I am now, out of the two of us, the only one armed, and still able to stand."

With a dejected sigh, 002 looked up at his opponent in defeat. 004 leaned against a rock and crossed his arms.

"So, will you surrender, or at least offer truce?"

Slowly, 002 extended his hand as if to shake, all the while struggling to stand. At least if he were to surrender he wanted to be equal to his opponent. 004 took his hand and shook, but before he could let go, 002 held on. Smiling, 004 pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks," 002 stood there for a moment, then swiftly gave 004 a cheap shot to the stomach.

"That's what you get for lecturing me," he replied coldly, then turned and limped back to the house.

Gingerly sitting down on a rock holding his stomach, 004 watched 002 attempt to walk, amused. Stumbling, 002 almost fell down.

"Shit!"

"Need a hand?" Albert offered with a smile.

"Leave me alone grandpa, I'm fine!" Jet stubbornly called back.

Sighing, 004 walked up until he was about three feet away. 002 whirled around.

"I told you I'm fine!" he snapped.

"You're not. Now are you going to accept my help like a grownup, or continue to act like a child?"

Jet scowled and remained silent.

004 sighed exasperatedly, "Well?"

"Tsch," 002 turned around and again attempted to walk back.

004 just shook his head and walked past a struggling 002 and was almost ten feet closer to the house before Jet called out.

"Wait!" he shouted from his position on the ground after he stumbled and collapsed.

004 turned around, "Yes?"

002 looked up and scowled. He seemed to be trying to say something but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. "Can you," he faltered, "give me a hand?"

004 smiled, no malice in his face, even though he did show signs of amusement, nodded, and headed back to where Jet lay. Seeing him coming towards him, 002 pounded the ground with his fist, frustrated with himself for giving up. Albert held out his hand as if to take 002's. Hesitating, Jet reached out to accept it. Quickly, 004 pulled him up and slung Jet's arm around his shoulder.

002 looked away in disgust and muttered, barely audible, "Thanks."

Slowly, Albert started walking towards the house, supporting 002. "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"Tsch."

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Shut up. If you're gonna start lecturing again,"

Albert grinned and shook his head, "No, no lectures."

"Humph."

"I must admit, though, you are a bit less amusing when you're actually using logical thinking."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO LECTURES!"

004 just grinned and shut up the rest of the way back to Dr. Kazumi's house.

I hope you enjoyed this. It was really fun to write. Especially since we each role-played a character during the writing, Tik as 004 and I as 002. It's so much fun to write that way, you should try it. Please let us know what you think. Again, thank you for your patience regarding my other fic, feedback on that is also appreciated. This is Tik and Wolfwood11 signing off.


End file.
